It's Okay,I Love You Hyung
by ArRuSwari96
Summary: FF EXO spesial Author Untuk KaiSoo Day / Sequel dari FF T'S'U'N'D'E'R'E / Don't forget to Review


.: Author : **DragonPhoenix96**

.: Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo [ _KaiSoo_ ]

.: Genre : Romance

.: Rated : T

.: Disclaimer :.

Para Uke Milik Seme(?) dan Mereka milik keluarga mereka masing masing, Author hanya minjem nama dan punya Alur FF ini yang yah…*silahkan nilai sendiri*

.: Warning :.

Typo yang mungkin bisa terjadi,mungkin ada yang sedikit OOC tanpa Author sadari,BoyXBoy, Author's First TwoShot FanFic, Don't Like ? Don't Read.

.

Don't be Silent Reader juseyo! :'(

*nangis meluk Zelo* *ditendang Jongup*.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

P.S :

Biar lebih lebih Nyambung, Kalian bisa Baca dulu FF _**Y'A'N'D'E'R'E**_ dan FF _**T'S'U'N'D'E'R'E**_ , biar gak terlalu bingung bingung amat sama cerita awalnya…

Enjoy~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap boneka Krong pemberian Jongin—memainkan tangan boneka itu—kemudian melirik jam yang menempel pada dinding tempatnya dan kemudian melihat tetesan sisa hujan yang mengalir perlahan di kaca jendela kamarnya. Ia sudah empat hari di rumah sakit semenjak kejadian di rumah Luhan kala itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Kalau ia pikir lagi, ia benar benar nekat jika dengan berhadapan Luhan. Ia masih beruntung hanya mengalami patah di kaki dan memar di bahu dan pinggangnya,bukan kehilangan nyawanya.

Sepupunya Luhan, sudah bukan masuk dalam tingkatan psikopat saat ini daripada seorang yandere—ah bukan mungkin ia memang sudah menjadi psikopat dari awal ? sejak ia mengenal sepupu jauhnya itu ? Apa ada hubungannya ? Entahlah….Kyungsoo tak tahu…

 _ **Tok Tok**_

 _ **Krieet**_

"Annyong soo hyung…"

"Huh…lama sekali eoh….paboyaa…."

Jongin hanya tertawa ringan. Kyungsoo hyungnya memang terlihat sangat imut di saat seperti ini—mungkin hal ini yang membuatnya jatuh cinta,entahlah…

"Untuk apa kau membawakan kursi roda itu jongin ? Aku kan sudah ada tongkat yang membantuku…",kata Kyungsoo saat ia melihat Jongin tengah mendorong sebuah kursi roda ke hadapannya.

"Kata dokter hyung jangan terlalu banyak gerak dahulu karena otot di pinggangmu sedikit keseleo jadinya aku bawakan saja Kursi roda ini…",jelas Jongin sembari tersenyum.

"Aku tak apa apa pabo…..jangan memanjakanku…"

"tapi aku memang ingin memanjakanmu hyung…ottokae ?",kata Jongin—pura pura—merajuk. Kyungsoo langsung memalingkan mukanya dan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya,

"Yah…dan juga sebenarnya aku ingin mempercepat kesembuhanmu juga hyung…jadi kupikir ini bias membantu…",tambah Jongin.

Kyungsoo semakin menyemburatkan semburat merah diwajahnya. Jongin benar benar memikirkan dirinya sampai sejauh itu.

"Ja hyung…kau mau tetap di rumah sakit atau pulang ?"

"Tentu saja pulang bodoh…mau kujitak huh ?"

"Boleh kok…kalau hyung kan pasti menjitakku dengan penuh cinta…",balas Kai sembari tersenyum

"Mana ada yang seperti itu….da-dasar bodoh…",balas Kyungsoo lagi.

' _Jongin-ah…apa kau jadi masochist gara gara aku ?_ ',batin Kyungsoo sedikit miris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu sekolah hari ini gempar…

Bukan…

Bukan karena kasus Luhan yang menculik dan membunuh Sehun terungkap….

Bukan ternyata Luhan langsung dimasukkan ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa oleh Orangtua-nya setelah penangkapan bocah rusa itu…

Kasus itu sudah tertutup lama dikarenakan banyak kasus kasus lain yang menjadi bahan bahan gossip yang dilontarkan beberapa yeoja genit tukang gosip dengan dandanan menor di sekolah mereka. Tapi karena Do Kyungsoo,si nerdy berkelakuan aneh dan kasar—itu kata para yeoja itu—menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Jongin,si bintang sekolah—yang kedua setelah Sehun tapi—yang memiliki banyak fans baik dari kalangan yeoja maupun para namja yang menyimpang dengan status Uke.

Kyungsoo risih. Sungguh. Bukan karena Jongin tentu saja. Tapi tatapan para yeoja itu—oh astaga, lama lama ia bisa saja berubah menjadi psikopat seperti Luhan kalau lama lama seperti ini….

Ia kini lebih sering berdiam diri di taman sekolah,menyembunyikan dirinya dari banyak orang. Ia semakin tidak terlalu nyaman…..

Para yeoja itu mungkin terlalu iri atau bagaimana ia tak peduli sebenarnya tapi yang pasti tatapan para yeoja itu sama sekali tidak bagus untuk kesehatan mental Kyungsoo….

 _ **Grab**_

"Sedang apa soo hyung…"

"Tentu saja membaca…memangnya apa lagi huh…"

"Aigooo…kenapa kau jadi semakin galak hyung? Ah,tapi lama lama juga semakin imut kok….",Jongin menyubit pipit Kyungsoo pelan.

 _ **Pletak**_

"Aww…hyung…kenapa menjitak ku ?"

"Dasar pabo…"

Jongin hanya tertawa lagi. Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan sangat tipis—tanpa jongin tahu karena namja itu malah kembali memeluknya dari belakang setelah ia puas tertawa. Sejujurnya saja pelukan Jongin saat ini seperti apa yang kini dibutuhkannya. Sebuah rasa aman dan entah kenapa ia merasa sangat nyaman—saat ia berada di pelukan namja bernama Kim Jongin….

Semenjak namja itu menyampaikan perasaannya saat itu ditempat yang sebenarnya kalau mau dipikir lagi sama sekali tidak romantic—bernama kamar Rumah Sakit—namun jika mengingatnya hal itu sanggup membuat wajah Kyungsoo benar benar merona.

"Hyung…."

"Mnnnhhh….apa lagi Jongin-ah…",Tanya Kyungsoo datar.

"Maaf nde…"

Kyungsoo menatap bingung namja itu,"Kenapa huh ? Sudah bosan mengangguku ?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. Siapapun yang benar benar mendengar nada bicara Kyungsoo pasti akan langsung benar benar ciut dan mungkin pergi—namun hal itu tentu saja berbeda bagi Jongin.

"Apa kau sadar kalau perilakumu dari awal menganggu ku huh ? Bagus kalau begitu…"

Jongin menyela cepat,"Bukan hyung..bukan itu…"

Yah,Kyungsoo sih hanya iseng menanyakan hal itu sebenarnya. Ia tahu kalau Jongin pasti sadar kalau sebenarnya yang dilakukannya seringkali sebenarnya membuat Kyungsoo terganggu—walaupun ia tetap menyukainya tanpa suatu alasan yang pasti kenapa…

"Statusku…ah ani bukan status sebenarnya tapi…ungghh apa ya…"

"Apa Jongin-ah….cepatlah kau membuatku penasaran….awas saja kalau bukan hal yang penting…",ancam Kyungsoo.

Jongin masih memeluk erat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih terdiam dan hanya bertanya di dalam hatinya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Jongin. Jujur saja perilaku Jongin yang begitu lembut dengannya membuatnya benar benar luluh dan mau mengurangi—atau lebih tepatnya mengendalikan—perilaku Tsun-Tsun miliknya. Baekhyun,sahabat akrabnya saja sampai mengakuinya kalau Kyungsoo berubah walaupun tidak terlalu banyak. Apa dia melakukan suatu kesalahan atau orangtua Jongin tak suka dengannya ?

"Oi…Kim Jongin….kau tak tidurkan ? Jangan tidur sekarang pabo…"

"Ani hyung…",Jongin membalas pelan,"Akuu…hanya ingin menemukan kata kata yang tepat…"

"Jadi ? Sudah ketemu ?",Kyungsoo lagi lagi berbicara dengan nada datar. Walaupun nada datar dengan sedikit bercampur nada dingin itu sebenarnya memang cara seorang _Tsundere_ untuk menyampaikan rasa sayangnya ke orang yang ia sayangi atau terkadang pada umumnya.

"Maaf….aku tak membuatmu nyaman…dengaaann….yah….kau tahu kan hyung…banyak yang…."

"Yah aku tahu …",sela Kyungsoo cepat,"Lalu kau mau apa hnn…"

Jongin menghela nafas panjang dan lama—membuat Kyungsoo semakin agak khawatir dalam hatinya,"Apapun yang hyung mau….untuk membuat hyung nyaman…aku tahu hyung sama sekali tak nyaman di dalam gedung sekolah gara gara fans fans sialan-ku itu…."

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya—ia tak mengira akan mengarah ke topic ini. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi apa,"Kau yakin mau melakukan apa pun huh Kim Jongin ?"

"Ne..Do Kyungsoo hyung….",jawab Jongin pelan.

"Sungguh ? Aku tak percaya dengan sifatmu yang seperti itu…"

"Percaya hyung….aku sungguh sungguh….",balas Jongin. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kalau Jongin tidak bercanda kali ini dari nada bicaranya. Entahlah,ia yang biasanya tega menjadi tak tega sama sekali. Mungkin kata kata Baekhyun benar,Ia banyak berubah karena Jongin,satu hal yang tak pernah terlintas sedikit pun di benak Kyungsoo.

Ia memang ingin berubah, Ah mungkin bukan berubah tapi mungkin mengendalikan sedikit sifat Tsunderenya entahlah terdengar tidak mungkin bagi Kyungsoo—ia sudah terlalu nyaman dengan sifatnya yang satu itu—walaupun ia sudah pernah mencobanya dengan Baekhyun. Ah,Jongin memang terlalu ajaib bagi Kyungsoo…

Tiba tiba kyungsoo membalikkan badannya—membuat posisi mereka berhadapan—dan menatap jongin dalam. Tanpa jongin duga kyungsoo memeluk namja itu. "hyu-hyung…"

"diam saja jongin…",bentak pelan(?) kyungsoo.

Lama sekali naja itu memeluk Jongin. Suasana disekitar mereka hanya suara aliran angin dan gemerisik kertas dari lembaran lembaran halaman buku yang tadi dibaca oleh Kyungsoo.

"Sudah baikkan…",Tanya Kyungsoo setelah ia selesai memeluk Jongin.

"Eh ?"

"Kau merasa lebih baik Kim Jongin….",Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin hanya terdiam—menatap lama kekasihnya itu. Kyungsoo yang ditatap malah mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.

 _ **CHU~**_

Kyungsoo merasa pipinya kini memanas,"Gomapta soo hyung…"

Kyungsoo kini kembali menatap namja itu—menatap wajah Jongin yang kini tersenyum kepada dirinya. Kyungsoo tiba tiba tersentak kaget saat tiba tiba Namja itu membalas memeluknya.

"Aku janji soo hyung…aku akan membuatmu merasa nyaman selama kau selalu berada di sisiku hyung…"

Kyungsoo lagi lagi tersenyum tipis,"Tapi jangan membuat dirimu kesusahan sendiri pabo…kau tahu sejujurnya selama ini aku perhatikan kau selalu membuat dirimu susah sendiri…"

"Eh ? Jadi hyung selama ini memperhatikanku ?"

Kyungsoo tiba tiba terdiam—menyadari apa yang tadi telah ia katakana….

"A—Ah….I—Itu…Ma—Maksudku…"

Kyungsoo benar benar salah tingkah. Yah,itu benar selama ini Kyungsoo memang memperhatikan Jongin dari jauh dan dari arah yang jongin tidak tahu kalau ia sedang di amati oleh seorang Do Kyungsoo—si Tsundere sekolah. Yah, dia rasa toh Jongin kini tak keberatan…bukankah mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih kini ?

"Hyung ?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Pipinya semakin menyemburatkan warna merah muda.

"Benarkah itu ?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Ia sebenarnya takut kalau Jongin kesal—walau sebenarnya agak aneh berkaitan dengan status mereka kini—atau bahkan hal hal lain yang berseliweran dikepalanya….

 _ **CHU~**_

Jongin tak melakukan atau berkata apapun. Ia hanya megecup dan sedikit melumat bibir lembut milik Namja Tsundere itu. Kyungsoo hanya bias memejamkan matanya—merasakan bibir tebal Jongin.

"Senang bisa mendengar hal itu darimu hyung….",bisik Jongin pelan di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih diam terpaku namun di dalam hatinya ada secercah rasa bahagia muncul dan rasanya benar benar menyenangkan.

"Saranghae….Do Kyungsoo hyung…."

.

.

.

.

 _ **The End**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **:: Author's Note ::**_

Annyonghaseo! I'm Back woi…. /tebar bunga(?)/

/ambil TOA/ HAPPY KAISOO DAY SEMUANYAAA!

FF ini saya persembahkan bagi kalian wahai KaiSoo Stans yang suka review FF saya…

Ah…jujur kalau mau curhat sedikit waktu nyelesain ( dan bahkan pada saat saya posting FF ini ) saya masih dalam keadaan Ujian Akhir Semester saudara saudara…

Untung FF ini sudah selesai sebagian dan Author dengan penuh keterburu buruan menyelesaikan FF ini….jadi maaf kalau jelek atau tidak memuaskan… *Bow*

Ah,rasanya terlalu banyak hal hal yang tidak bias dikatakan dengan ketikkan jemari di computer Author mengingat akhir akhir ini Kaisoo stans dilimpahi dengan moment moment manis dua makhluk dengan tinggi beda *dijitak mamih soo* dan warna kulit yang beda *dijitak papih Kai*

Sebenarnya banyak inspirasi FF yang berdatangan well,lebih kea rah imajinasi sih mengingat yang ada cuman jadi dikit…

Yah,sudahlah jangan lupa RnR-nya…

Review kalian adalah penyemangat saya….

With Love,

DragonPhoenix96


End file.
